Tear You Apart
by FireAway17
Summary: While hunting a coven of vampires, Alicia gets introduced to the Winchesters in the most inconvenient way possible. After, she decides to stick with them until the case is over. Will Dean change her mind and make her want to stay forever or will she continue on her lonely path? Smut!
1. Chapter 1

How did my life come to this? I sighed, eyeing myself in the mirror. Currently, I was on a hunt for a vampire nest in Texas and had to look the part in order to attract the attention of the leader, who had a thing for blondes and Daisy Dukes. So, of course, I was in some backroads bar adorning a pair of Daisy's and a crop top with Hank Williams Jr on it. I look like a freaking honkytonk stripper.

"Ya know, darlin'" a man who I had already identified as the leaders right had man smirked at me as I exited the bathroom. "You'd look a lot better if you put on some cowboy boots 'stead of them sneakers."

Yeah. One thing I actually couldn't bring myself to do was put on those boots.

"Well," I purred back and leaned against the bar, "Maybe I'm not fully converted to country living just yet."

"I could change that." He winked and moved over to the seat next to me and the one he was occupying. "Of course, if you wanted."

I fought back a wince as his hand landed on my thigh. "How would that be?" I managed in a seductive tone.

"Why don't I take you out back and we find out together." Before I could answer, I was being half dragged out of the back door of the bar and into the alley. The only thing around was a dumpster, but I still scanned the rooftops for possible others lurking in the shadows.

In a second, I was pinned against the cold brick of the bar with my hands pinned at my sides. The vamp, whose name I didn't even know, planted a sloppy kiss and tried to force his tongue into my mouth.

"Hey, hey," I turned away before I managed to bite off his tongue. "Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" I winked to keep the mood light even though I could see his growing agitation.

A wide smirk crossed his face and he nodded, releasing my hands. "You wanna come home with me, darlin'?" Of course this would be a shock to him.

Before I got a chance to answer, his head went flying to the side and his decapitated body fell limp in front of me. Two men stood there, looking relieved and a bit concerned that I was alone with him before they had arrived. One of them was ungodly tall with long brown hair, who looked a little bit like a sad puppy while the other, the shorter one, was standing there ogling me.

"Seriously?" I threw my hands up and looked at them. "I have been tracking this nest for weeks!"

"Wait," the tall one looked confused. "You're a hunter?"

I nodded and pulled my shirt up slightly to reveal my anti-possession tattoo on my ribs. "And you just messed up weeks of hard work. Now I have to start from scratch again."

"Well," the short one took a step toward me and into the glow of the backdoor light. Now that I could see him, I saw just how hot he was. "I guess we should get acquainted over a beer. Without the headless horseman watching us."

I nodded and opened the back door again, leading into the main part of the bar. It was still completely empty except for the bar tender, who was too busy playing on his phone to even realize that I came back in.

"I'm Dean Winchester." The short one smiled as we slid into the nearest booth to the door. "And this is my brother Sammy."

"It's Sam." The tall one interjected.

"Well, Dean, Sam, I'm Alicia. Before you ask, no that thing did not bite me and yes, I have been hunting for a while. Since I was twelve." I tried to get the bar tender's attention without much avail. "Hey! You! Yes you! Can we get a round please?" I shouted, just barely managing to get his attention.

Sam cleared his throat, which returned me back to the conversation. He seemed a bit confused, but Dean seemed a bit mesmerized.

"So, uh, Alicia," Dean smiled and leaned over the table, obviously trying to get a glimpse of my cleavage, which was on full display thanks to my handy-dandy pushup bra. "You got anyone with ya? Someone for uh, protection?"

"Easy there, Casanova," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sammy, why don't you just go get the beer? He's obviously not going to bring it over." Dean shooed before turning his attention back to me.

"To answer your question, no. I don't have a boyfriend and I don't have a hunting partner." I rolled my eyes. "If you're trying to get into my very short shorts, you're going to have to try a bit harder than that."

"Or just get you drunk enough," he winked as Sam returned with the beers.

"So, Alicia," Sam slid the beer across the table toward me. "You said you were hunting a nest around here?"

I nodded. "I've been tracking them for weeks. The guy you offed back there was supposedly the right hand guy to the leader. Figured he would take me back to the hive and I could take it from there."

"Wait, wait, wait." Dean dropped the beer from his lips. "You were going to take on a nest by yourself?"

"Yeah, wouldn't be the first time." I took a swig from my own beer. "It's not really a big deal."

Dean raised his eyebrows and I felt his hand nonchalantly graze my exposed thigh.

"Well, since we're hunting the same hive, maybe we should work together. I mean, there's safety in numbers." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, let me protect ya." Dean winked.

I thought about it for a second. Dad always told me that numbers were a liability as opposed to a strength, but the nest was big and I could use the help. Plus, Dean was hot and I could use some fun. What's the harm, it's only going to be for a few days?

And that was the first thing I was wrong about since meeting the Winchester boys.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Alicia, would you like to come in and do some research? Maybe figure out our plan?" Sam asked as we reached the doors to our prospective motel rooms which, of course, were right next to one another.

The offer seemed innocent enough, but the way Dean kept eyeing my ass in my barely-there shorts gave me different ideas.

"Uh, I'm not sure. All my stuffs kind of over here," I gestured to my room. "Maybe Sam can bring what you guys have over and we can go from there?"

I saw the giant smirk cross Deans face as he looked up at his naïve brother, who nodded. "Sure, I'm going to jump in the shower and I'll be right over."

"Take your time, Sammy!" Dean called as he followed me into the room, "take your sweet, sweet time."

"Beer?" I asked, making my way over to the mini fridge, which was always stocked.

"My kinda girl." I heard him say as I bent down to search for two bottles. At this point, I could feel the shorts creeping further and further up my ass, giving Dean one hell of a view.

"Found 'em." I smirk as I stood up and tossed one to him.

"Oh," Dean caught it off guard. "Yeah, thanks."

"So, Dean," I made my way over to him. "You guys been hunting long?"

At this point he had made himself comfy in the chair next to my bed, his feet kicked up on the edge of it. "Eh, kind of. Our dad was in the business basically our entire life, so," at this point I slid on this lap and took a swig from my beer, obviously making him forget what he was saying. "… yeah."

"Sounds like my life story." I smiled sweetly as I felt the growing hardness underneath me. "See though," I sighed and put my beer on the nightstand. "The only thing I don't like about the life is having to wear this kind of stuff to get it done."

I slid from Dean's lap and walked over to the mirror. "If I just slide this up the thinnest bit," I grabbed the hem of my shorts and pushed them up ever so slightly, "everyone would get a nice view of my ass." I didn't need to look over at Dean to tell that he was enthralled. "ya know?"

He seemed to snap out of the trance he was in at that moment and rose from his seat. In a second I was planted against the wall and his mouth was attacking mine. He was playing into the palm of my hand. His hands explored my body until they reached my ass, where they stopped. He reached under the hem of my shorts and began to palm my ass, which elicited a low moan from me.

Before he could react, the door swung open and Sam made his way in.

"So," I tore myself away from him and turned to the desk right beside us. "As you can see I think that they're main hunting ground is the bar we met in."

"Dean, what is wrong with you?" Sam asked confused. "You look like someone stabbed your puppy."

"You know what, Sammy, I don't even want to look at you right now." He grunted and plopped back into the chair, using his beer to cover the very visible bulge in his pants.

"Anyways," I sighed and leaned back against the wall, making sure Dean still had a good view. "The vamp you guys offed back there was the #2. The #1 is a guy named Lucia Frankof. I think they're part of some bigger nest from Russia my mom was researching before she died. All of the signs point to it."

"Wow." Sam said and nodded appreciatively. "That's a hell of a lot more than what we've got."

I smiled at Sam. He seemed sweet. "I've been here for a while. It's kind of personal for me to kill this son of a bitch."

"Well, I guess we better hatch up a plan." Dean chimed in.

"Hold on there, Texas Ranger," Sam looked at his brother. "I think we should learn everything we can before we run in there guns blazing."

"I agree. But it's late, maybe we should pick up in the morning?" I glanced at the clock.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Sam rose from his seat. "Maybe we should get your number in case we miss each other in the morning?"

"That sounds good," I smiled and tossed Dean my phone as Sam handed me his.

After we had each other's numbers, Sam headed for the door with Dean reluctantly following. "Hey Dean?" I called as Sam turned to go next door.

He whipped around with a hopeful smirk.

"Don't forget your beer." I smirked and handed it to him and planted a kiss on his neck. "Night."

"Tease," he mumbled as he took his beer and went next door.

I smirked and picked up my phone. This could be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

1:27 am.

"Nothing on." I grumbled as I tossed the remote to the television on the foot of the bed. My insomnia was killing me and that was a problem even my vibrator couldn't fix. _I bet Dean could fix it._

Without a second thought I grabbed my phone and scrolled through the contacts. I stopped when I came to a name I hadn't seen before, knowing pretty well it was what he saved himself under. Dr. Feelgood.

 _Hey Dr. Feelgood, you up?_

I knew it was a 50/50 chance he actually would be, and if not I'd have to play it off in the morning. Luckily enough, the response came almost immediately.

 _Awake and taking on new patients ;)_

I smirked and slid out of bed, making my way to the mirror. I was only wearing an almost see through white shirt that only went down to my thighs. Pulling it up slightly so he could see my lack of panties, I sent him a picture and hoped that was the only response he would need.

Before I could even walk away from the mirror, there was a knock on my door. "it's open!" I called as I tossed my phone on the dresser.

Without a word, Dean came rushing into the room and over to me. "I knew you wanted me." He smirked before crushing his lips onto mine. Before I could say a word, his hands were all over me and his tongue was fighting mine for dominance.

"Dean." I half moaned as his lips found their way onto my neck. His lips had me so hypnotized I didn't even realize it when he laid me down on the bed.

"Now that is a fucking beautiful sight." He mumbled as he fumbled with his belt.

"Here." I grumbled impatiently and reached for his belt. In a second it was off and it was discarded along with his pants. Now on my knees, I took this opportunity to brush my lips along the tent that was now in his boxers.

Before I could pull them down, a loud bang came from the room next door. Sam and Deans room. Without hesitation, we both pulled on pants and ran out, only to find the door had been kicked in.

A man and a woman had cornered Sam, who looked as if he had just woken up. Before we could make our presence known, the two whipped around and hissed at us. Dean pushed me behind him as they started to approach, and I took it as an opportunity to grab the bottle of water next to the door. It was the only thing around, but it was worth a shot.

With one quick motion, I undid the cap and splashed them with it. I knew it was just plain water, but as dad always said, sometimes psychological warfare is the best warfare. It would at least give Sam time to grab the knife on the nightstand that the leeches were blocking.

They both emitted a scream and threw their hands up to shield any more that could be coming. Quickly, Sam grabbed the long knife and in one quick motion he beheaded both of them.

"What was that?" Dean looked between Sam and I in amazement.

"Was that….?" Sam eyed the water bottle in my hand as he dropped the weapon.

"Aquafina? Yeah. But they didn't know that." I huffed as I threw the bottle into the waste can by the door. "Did its job though."

Sam sat on the edge of one of the beds and rubbed his eyes. "Thank god you guys both got here when you did or else…" he hesitated for a minute and looked up. "Why were you two together in the middle of the… you know what. Never mind."

"Nothing happened, Sam." I rolled my eyes and knelt down to examine one of the vamps that had tried to attack Sam.

"Yup. Absolutely nothing." Dean huffed. "What are you looking for?"

"This." I grabbed the dead vamps wrist and turned it to the light so Sam and Dean could see. On the inside, barely visible was something that looked like a crest. "Remember the clan I mentioned before? They're part of it."

"Which means our cover is blown." Sam realized. "And it also means we need to act sooner than later."

"Well," I got up and looked between the boys. "Let's get this plan together."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so tired." I mumbled as I slid into the booth next to Dean. "I could fall asleep right here."

We had been awake all night trying to get our bearings on the situation we were in and trying to figure out how to get out of it. Now we sat in a diner in a more populated part of town to kill some time.

As if on cue, a waiter dressed in an outfit straight out of the fifties came over with a pot of coffee. "You ready to order?" He shot me a wink as he filled up the mug in front of me.

I saw Deans jaw clench and he wrapped his arm around me. "We'll both have the Big Ol' Breakfast. Original name, by the way." He shot as he gave the waiter a condescending smile.

Before the waiter could leave, his eyes turned black and he smiled at Dean. "Coming right up."

Sam and Dean both grew tense and the waiter turned around and left. "What is it with this town?"

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, moving the subject away from demons. "Just walk into their bar guns blazing?"

"Do we have any other options?" Dean asked, pulling me closer to him. I hadn't even noticed his arm was still around me.

"Actually you do." A voice came from behind us.

We jumped out of the booth and noticed the bar was now empty except for the black-eyed waiter.

"Daddy?" I asked, shocked as I turned to the sound of the voice.

"Moose, squirrel, I see you wasted no time in defiling my daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy?" Sam and Dean said in unision, sliding out of the booth and coming face to face with my father.

"Darling, you didn't tell them?" Daddy smiled and clapped his hands. "Wonderful."

"Crowley?" Dean huffed, looking between him and me. "Your father is the king of hell?"

"Which means you're a demon?" Sam asked.

"Wow, you two really don't know anything, Moose." Daddy slid onto a barstool. "Now, shut your trap and let me speak with my daughter."

Sam and Dean crossed their arms and stood back.

"Darling, when are you going to give up this hunter nonsense and come home with Daddy?" he asked, crossing his legs. "I mean, I understand all children must go through a rebellious phase, but you're an heiress."

"Daddy, it's not a phase. Besides, you know that I've been hunting with mom almost my entire life." I leaned back against the side of a booth and looked at the waiter demon hanging close to Daddy.

"Ah, yes, another thing your mother did to spite me." Daddy huffed.

"Can someone please explain to me what is happening?" Sam asked from somewhere off to the side.

"Moose, try to follow. Alicia is my daughter, which also means that she is the heiress to hell. I really don't know how I can make that any simpler." Daddy rolled his eyes.

"Look, Crowley is my father, but I am not a demon. My mother was a hunter and had my demon half exercised when I was a baby." I crossed my arms and glared at the demon beside Daddy. "And I apparently get stalked all of the time by demons who it's my job to kill."

"Which you won't because that would make Daddy very upset." He chimed in. "I just don't understand why you would have to do so with these two idiots."

"Well actually," Dean slid his arm around my waist and winked at Daddy. Before he could finish his sentence, Daddy flicked his hand and tossed Dean across the room.

"Daddy, I'm more than capable of handling myself. I don't need a tail everywhere I go." I motioned to the demon that had been following me for the last few months.

"Obviously you need more than one tail because of the idiotic idea that you're going to take on the biggest clan of vampires to ever walk the Earth!"

"It's my job, Daddy!" I crossed my arms.

"Your job is to learn how to rule over demons in the unlikely case of my demise!"

"Excuse me, Crowley," Sam said from where Daddy had flung Dean into the wall. "But if you two are done, we actually have some work to do."

"Of course, but you're not sending my daughter, my pride and joy, into a den full of blood sucking pariahs!" Daddy screamed. "I can't believe this isn't common sense to you two idiots!"

"Okay, okay," Dean huffed, rubbing the back of his neck. "We won't put her in any danger."

"What you two don't understand is that you two are danger. So I have to take matters in my own hands."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I watched him rise from his seat at the bar.

"You two idiots and my darling daughter are staying here until I say otherwise." Daddy snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving us alone in the diner with the lone demon by the bar.

"Fine," he mumbled, getting back to his feet. "Let's go." He looked at Sam and headed for the door. Before he could open the door, a demon swung it open and leaned against the frame.

"I don't think so, boys." He smirked at them. "Alicia, baby, be a good girl and I won't have to punish you." He winked and shut the door again.

"So boys," I smiled weakly and looked between them. "What's the plan?"


End file.
